The present invention is directed to an OFDM/DMT digital communications system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for synchronizing the clocks used in a transmitter and receiver of an OFDM/DMT digital communications system. The present invention is particularly applicable in multipoint OFDM/DMT digital communications systems.
Multi-point communications systems having a primary site that is coupled for communication with a plurality of secondary sites are known. One such communications system type is a cable telephony system. Cable telephony systems transmit and receive telephone call communications over the same cable transmission media as used to receive cable television signals and other cable services.
One cable telephony system currently deployed and in commercial use is the Cablespan 2300 system available from Tellabs, Inc. The Cablespan 2300 system uses a head end unit that includes a primary transmitter and primary receiver disposed at a primary site. The head end unit transmits and receives telephony data to and from a plurality of remote service units that are located at respective secondary sites. This communication scheme uses TDM QPSK modulation for the data communications and can accommodate approximately thirty phone calls within the 1.9 MHz bandwidth typically allocated for such communications.
As the number of cable telephony subscribers increases over time, the increased use will strain the limited bandwidth allocated to the cable telephony system. Generally stated, there are two potential solutions to this bandwidth allocation problem that may be used separately or in conjunction with one another. First, the bandwidth allocated to cable telephony communications may be increased. Second, the available bandwidth may be used more efficiently. It is often impractical to increase the bandwidth allocated to the cable telephony system given the competition between services for the total bandwidth available to the cable service provider. Therefore, it is preferable to use the allocated bandwidth in a more efficient manner. One way in which the assigned bandwidth may be used more efficiently is to use a modulation scheme that is capable of transmitting more information within a given bandwidth than the TDM QPSK modulation scheme presently employed.
The present inventors have recognized that OFDM/DMT modulation schemes may provide such an increase in transmitted information for a given bandwidth. Such systems, however, present a number of technical problems. One such problem is the determination of how one or more remote receivers are to synchronize their internal clocks and timing systems with the internal clock and timing system of a primary transmitter at a central site. A remote receiver must first synchronize its internal clock and timing system with the clock used by the primary transmitter to synthesize the transmitted signal before the remote receiver can properly demodulate the data that it receives. A further problem occurs in multipoint communication systems in which there are plural groups of remote transmitters that transmit data to centrallized transceivers. Each group of transmitters often has its transmissions frequency multiplexed with transmissions from other groups before being demultiplexed for receipt by a particular central transceiver. The resulting multiplexing/demultiplexing operations introduce frequency offsets for which compensation must be made if the receiver of the central transceiver is to properly extract the correct data from the signals that it receives. The present inventors have recognized the need for such upstream and downstream clock synchronization and have disclosed solutions to these problems.